User talk:Cheesy Snake
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Nightmare Hobo 22:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sysop I've made you a sysop. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility! And I suppose I should be removing the sitenotice. Nightmare Hobo 00:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll be good. =p And I think you should move it. Its a wee bit out of date. -- Cheesy Snake 00:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hah, look at that. Don't suppose you've ever been made a sysop within 5 hours of being welcomed, eh? Nightmare Hobo 00:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Nope. =p Last time took me about 2 years to get promoted. -- Cheesy Snake 00:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Skins I don't suppose you have any experience with skins and the like. I mean, the plain white background really turns off visitors. Nightmare Hobo 01:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry man, I don't have a clue how wiki skinning works. =/ -- Cheesy Snake 17:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I checked out the help article on Help Wikia. I used the Wookieepedia Monaco.css as a base, it's a great source. I just need to replace the colors and backgrounds to better suit. It could take a week or so, give or take, to get it ready. Nightmare Hobo 02:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough Templating Hey Cheese! I'm glad you've offered to do the templating for me, I'm not so good at the complex stuff and might have screwed up something. Badly. Anyways it should be quite a small template since there aren't too many specifics to think about. It should take the form of a weapon template, from top to bottom, the level name, a general picture of anywhere in the level, and the list "New enemies encountered", "Stray Power Node count", "New schematics available", "Power Locks Present", and that's all I can think of at the moment. Should be no problem, right? -- 17:42, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Logs The missing chapter one log seems to be a log you obtain if you backtrack without obtaining the Data Board: Kendra Daniels: Isaac, you still need to find the data board to the tram computer. It's in the Maintenance Bay. What a cheap trick. Nightmare Hobo 01:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Achievements Cheese, it probably doesnt matter, but i already uploaded all the achievement pictures aaaand you go an reupload them. i dont know much about bandwith or website space, but it seemed a waste of time on your part. User:Aericirea 6:40, 6 January 2008 (utc) :Lol. I didn't reupload them. I categorised them so we can find them easily. =p -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 18:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) how do we do this i want to help i've found but like five so i know where most of them are so what all do i need to put them on o ya call me s.t. hi im new here thank you...........so i need downloads to get new armor then nothing happens. same as if you beat it the 3rd 7th 20th time Aericirea 01:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) A novel idea Hi, I'm a fan of Dead Space, and I have begun writing a book as a sequel, but I currently don't know if it would live up to the Dead Space name. So, I was wondering if I could post some chapters of the book on line here, on the wikia, and get talkback from the fans. I hope you think about this, and if I get good reviews, I'll try and get the idea straight to Viseral. Thanks, User:Tazio1